


练习

by NYJJohnny



Category: all彭磊 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYJJohnny/pseuds/NYJJohnny
Summary: 「练习」all彭磊文案：高h！高虐！灵异！暗黑！严重警告⚠️⚠️慎入！！根据彭磊今天的微博视频写的。这只是个文儿、不要太当真、谢谢您。20191226.ps.文儿里没有bug.看完不懂的欢迎询问。
Relationships: all彭磊
Kudos: 1





	练习

start.  
2019年12月31日.  
今年新裤子受邀参加芒果台的跨年演唱会。  
和张伟合唱《我们羞于表达的感情》。

本来节目单他们都不确定、是张伟一首新裤子一首然后合唱一首还是怎样。  
得、最后《羞于》没被砍、成了必唱曲目。

张伟担心忘词儿、直播里还一个劲儿的练习。  
练了前头、到高潮合唱就不练了、声称合唱忘词儿直接看一眼对方就行了、对方也不会知道、还以为是互动呢。

张伟直播里练得舒坦、可殊不知、此刻几公里外一个男人紧皱眉头、瞪着屏幕！  
手机都快给捏碎了、恨得牙痒痒、后槽牙摩擦出吱吱的声音。

“庆晨、掉厕所里了？”

男人立刻变成悦耳的声音：

“没事儿、有点儿拉肚子”

男人洗了手、冲着镜子里的自己眯了眯眼睛。  
转身的瞬间、又换成了平时和蔼的模样。

“彭磊、几号飞城乡结合部？”

彭磊此时靠在沙发上摆弄着手机、电视也不知道是内个台、还是吴庆晨进厕所之前播的、一下儿没动。

“你看什么呢？”

庆晨带着点儿紧张、彭磊没发现。  
以吴庆晨的了解、彭磊应该没下过直播软件儿。

“噢、问他们几点飞机”

彭磊抬起头看向吴庆晨。

“你说城乡结合部、内什么、因为要排练、张伟跟我们一块儿去、具体几点正问呢、我给张伟打个电话”

说罢、彭磊起身去了里屋儿。

吴庆晨又眯了眯眼定在那儿、吱吱的响声像有耗子一样回荡在客厅里。

嘟嘟嘟…嘟嘟嘟……

电话内头儿一直没人接、彭磊打了两遍。  
彭磊悻悻的一脸没落、估计是在忙吧。

吴庆晨站在卧室门口、彭磊的一举一动都看在眼里。那表情太刺眼了！

“张伟没接”

“为什么要进来打电话？”

彭磊欲往外走、冷不丁听到这么一句、也是愣了。

“啊？”

“我问你为什么要进来打？！”

“屋、屋里信号儿…好”

彭磊没了底气、是啊、为什么要进屋里来打？在客厅不是一样么。  
彭磊陪笑、一摆手心说不想了。

可吴庆晨似乎要追根到底一样、一个跨步抓住彭磊的手腕儿。眉毛挑高、压低声音、像是一个被捂在被子里的炸弹！

“我才是你男朋友”

彭磊想张嘴说点儿什么、定了足足十秒钟、挤出一句：

“张伟……”

可惜彭磊刚放出两个字儿、炸弹就炸开宇宙洪荒一样的爆炸了！  
张伟、这两个字是只有一毫米的导火索、砰的一声！

彭磊瞬间被摔在床上！  
吴庆晨满脸通红的骑了上去、迅雷不及掩耳之势封住那随时会点燃导火索的唇。

“唔…唔唔……”

彭磊双手双腿开始扑腾、脑袋试图晃开、可就算有八块儿腹肌也还是小身板儿一个、站起来的螳螂、抵不住吴庆晨的大块头。

吴庆晨制住彭磊的双手、解下皮带、三绑两绑锁在床头。  
腾出的双手一手捏着彭磊的下巴、防止晃动。一手从黑色咪咪T恤下襟伸了进去。

彭磊叫不出声、口腔被侵占得严丝合缝、不留余地。唇齿相依、柔软的舌苔被纠缠得无处可逃。抵住的上颚分泌出津液、流不出来、湿润每一寸口腔内壁。

腹部的起伏和紧致的手感刺激了吴庆晨的感官、怒气幻化成火烧火燎的欲望。

你是我的、你只能是我一个人的！

吴庆晨不再撩拨、似乎撩拨的不是身下的人、而是自己、他就快要受不住了！

从开始看乐夏就已经积压、张伟虽然第七期才去。  
可是节目里张伟和彭磊的每一次互动。  
彭磊每一次被张伟逗得笑弯了眼的表情、每一次或张伟主动或彭磊主动的身体接触、都是那么的刺眼！  
吴庆晨的一次次隐忍、表现出大气无所谓的态度、以至于彭磊一如往常的顿感。

合作、写歌、录音、现在还要一起跨年！  
这就是你们羞于表达的感情么？！

彭磊今天的无心之举成为了压倒吴庆晨的最后一根稻草。  
真的是无心之举么？

吴庆晨用力把脱下的衣裤扔到地上、火冒三丈抬起头的家伙抵住彭磊毫无润滑的后穴。  
硬生生的插了进去！

彭磊睁大瞳孔！所有神经都在叫嚣！这非人的疼痛！  
一切都是故意的！明明床头柜里就有润滑剂、明明套子就在床头柜上面！  
吴庆晨瞥了眼那盒还没有拆封的印着0.01的红色盒子、一个伸手打落到地上。

彭磊撕裂般、脑子里的神经绷紧最后一根弦、就快要没有弹力、随时会崩掉。  
双手拼命抓挠、皮带勒住的手腕随着彭磊的挣扎起了红印子。可惜、一切只是徒劳。

吴庆晨仿佛饿狼附体、一次次的冲撞、一次次的射入那撕裂的密道。  
没有情爱可言、只剩占有和侵害。

床单染红了、混合红色和白色的液体。

最后一次、吴庆晨把家伙送进了彭磊的樱桃口中、血腥味充斥了整个口腔、彭磊无处可躲。  
吴庆晨搬弄彭磊的头、深入进喉咙、触碰到那软软的扁桃体。  
如果这里坏掉就不能唱歌了吧。

最后一次、彭磊晕了过去、因为窒息。

醒来的时候已经是医院、白织灯照耀白色的墙壁、死气沉沉、没有一丝柔和。  
吴庆晨坐在病床边握着彭磊的手、神色凝重。  
注意到彭磊醒了、赶快拿水给他、只是……

“咳咳…”

彭磊咳嗽了几声、勉强能发出声音、只是嗓子疼的就像不是自己的、后面的撕裂感随着咳嗽似乎又扯开一样！

吴庆晨在彭磊昏迷的这几个小时里看完了张伟的全部直播。脑子里预想了好几个方案、最后终于与自己达成协议、只等彭磊醒来。

“彭磊、对不起”

彭磊望着惨白的天花板、收回了自己的手。

“可以帮我做件事么？我保证以后再也不这样了！”

吴庆晨又恢复了往日的和蔼可亲。  
彭磊缓慢的歪过头。

“可以、帮我录个视频么？…就现在！”

“……什么、什么视频”

“你不是要跨年演出么、录个视频你练习了！”

说罢、没等彭磊回应、就上手扶起他来。  
后面随着身体的每一次动作撕扯疼痛。  
支棱起来的头发还没来得及抚平、吴庆晨打开手机、放下内首他最讨厌的歌《我们羞于表达的感情》。

彭磊几乎没去看镜头、跟随音乐、嗓子拉扯的疼、高音也根本上不去、后面的痛感使得舞蹈看起来僵尸一样古怪。

跳完、吴庆晨满意的拿着彭磊的手机、打开微博、发了出去。  
后面窗户的透明玻璃清晰的映射出自己。  
彭磊头上的呆毛、一身秋衣秋裤般的居家服。  
似乎在向全世界宣布：彭磊是我的！

只是……

手机这头、大家拿起手机、观看彭磊这一段尬舞。  
镜头里彭磊不知道看向哪儿、似乎镜头根本就不存在。  
而窗户的透明玻璃里、却一个人都没有。

这到底是谁录的？！

彭磊筋疲力尽躺回病床。  
此时一个护士走进来：

“你家属到底什么时候来？把住院费交一下”

彭磊看了眼刚扶他躺下的吴庆晨。

“钱从我钱包里拿吧”

“让你家属来拿！我们医务人员不能动患者的东西！”

彭磊诧异的看着吴庆晨！

“帮我拿一下”

“说了！医务人员不能动患者的东西！”

说罢、护士转身愤愤的出去了、留下一句：

“赶紧打电话让你家属来！”

彭磊瞪大眼睛！

“庆、庆晨”

吴庆晨嘴角弯成诡异的弧度、淡淡的一句：

“他们看不到活着的人……”

只有你死了、才能完全属于我。

……

注：医院里只有死人、在这里做得任何事情都只能看到死人、而不是活人。  
所以视频里没有吴庆晨、只有彭磊。


End file.
